Je vais mourir, et alors ?
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Des mots entremêlés, un grand n'importe quoi. Je posterais ici de courts écrits sans aucun rapport. A vous de lire pour découvrir.
1. Je vais mourir, et alors ?

- Titre : Je vais mourir, et Alors ?  
- Auteur : Kyoko Hx  
- Description/Résumé : Il s'est fait enlever, on veux le tuer... Pourquoi ? Il n'en sait rien, et il ne veut pas le savoir !  
- Crédits : Tout m'appartient  
- Note de l'auteur : Ces écrit sortent tout droits de mon esprits et n'ont été écrit que pour le libérer. Les personnages seront toujours fictif.

* * *

-Tu as le droit à une dernière question, avant de clamecer !

L'homme venait de parler, un grand sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. Sourire ou plutôt rictus infâme et ignoble dont pas grand monde n'aurait supporté la vue tellement les lamelles de chaires partaient en lambeaux, ne laissant place qu'à la vision de dents marquées par l'importante consommation de cigarette.

L'autre avait un revolver braqué sur sa tempe. Un Sig Sauer pour être exact. La marque lui importait énormément. Non pas qu'il ressentait le besoin de savoir par quelle arme il allait bien pouvoir rendre l'âme. Non, juste que ça avait été la seule question qui lui était venu à l'esprit à ce moment là et que ça avait semblé sonner si bien, que finalement oui, il voulait savoir. C'était donc une envie.

L'objectif froid se baladait sur sa tempe, lui procurant des frissons auxquels il dû s'accommoder s'il ne voulait pas que cet instant ne soit trop désagréable. Il tentait d'oublier cette décharge électrique en observant les alentours. La pièce avait tout les critères pour figurer dans un film d'action basique et inintéressant où la fin de l'histoire était déjà toute téléphonée rien qu'à la première minute où l'action débutait. Premièrement, elle devait se situer dans un vieux hangar désaffecté. Les mûrs ainsi que le sol dégageaient une humidité surprenante, et de l'eau coulait d'un peut partout – provenant d'on ne savait où. Des graffitis venaient parfaire le décors, offrant un aspect encore plus glauque à l'endroit. En effet, les dessins ne ressemblaient pas à grand chose. On peinait même à deviner les formes qui pouvaient bien être dessinées. Deuxièmement, mis-à-part le silence et quelques goutes indiscrètes, ainsi que leur voix, rien ne venaient troubler l'ambiance paisible qui régnait. Pour finir, il était assis sur une vieille chaise grinçante de cent cinquante ans, les pieds et mains atrocement mal ligotés. Tellement mal qu'il lui aurait suffit de gigoter un peu pour pouvoir défaire ses liens. La victime en était d'ailleurs consciente, mais ça lui plaisait, d'être là. Si on ne tenait pas compte de ses frissons incessant, il serait bien resté ici un siècle de plus. Seulement l'heure venait de sonner, son agresseur venait de déclencher la sécurité, lui assurant une mort proche et sûrement rapide. Il tourna dans sa tête les derniers événements qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait fait son footing matinal, à l'aurore, puis en rentrant c'était préparé pour aller à son travail. Il n'était jamais arrivé à destination. Le cherchait-on ? En faite, il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par la question, persuadé que son absence - si elle se remarquait - ne ferrait de mal à personne – surtout pas à son poisson rouge. Il s'était toujours dit que si un jour il venait à mourir, personne n'en souffrirait. Et c'était véridique. Mais ce n'était même pas pour cela qu'il était aussi serein, mais bien parce qu'il sentait que vivant ou mort, le fausser ne devait pas être bien grand. Il continua ensuite le résumée de sa journée. Il était arrivé là par il ne savait quel moyen, et avait fait la connaissance de son agresseur. Que lui voulait-il ? Sa mort, de toute évidence... Et il jugeait que c'était déjà une raison assez suffisante, et que ce futur – ou pas – meurtrier n'avait pas besoin d'autres excuses pour vouloir lui donner la mort. Il ne désirait même pas savoir l'identité de celui qui le ferrait passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il avait toujours trouvé ça idiot. Quel drôle d'envie de vouloir savoir cela. Après, de toute évidence, il ne serrait plus de ce monde et donc, ça ne lui apporterait absolument aucune satisfaction de connaître le prénom de son bourreau.

Le viseur se colla plus franchement contre son crâne, faisant vibrer son cerveau et palpiter son cœur. Il allait bientôt mourir. Il sentait la balle trembler du fin fond de l'arme, et cette sensation l'exaltait. Il allait enfin recevoir le droit de goûter à la douleur extrême, à la souffrance psychologique exquise que l'on déguste avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Cette scène final, qui aurait du clore sa vie idéal, aurait pût être parfaite. Elle allait l'être, d'ailleurs, si seulement l'agresseur avait daigné garder sa bouche close et appuyer sur la gâchette sans faire d'histoire. Mais non, il fallut qu'une fois de plus, ses lèvres qui n'en étaient plus, se muent en des mots aguicheurs et méprisants.

-Un dernier mot, avant de clamecer !

Mais c'était quoi ces manières ? Une dernière question, puis maintenant un dernier mot ! Mais il ne pouvait donc pas tirer sans plus de cérémonie, et le laisser savourer sa délicieuse mort en paix. Non. Définitivement non. La victime, contrariée, n'émit donc aucun son et n'esquissa aucun geste. Il resta stoïque, quémandant silencieusement et pourtant explicitement que la balle vienne se loger dans sa cervelle et vite ! La frénésie du moment commençait à s'estomper d'un côté comme de l'autre, et ils sentaient tout deux que s'ils attendaient plus longtemps, toute cette attirante excitation s'éteindrait soudainement. Le bourreau n'hésita alors plus, lassé de jouer au chat et à la souris, et pressa la détente. Il n'y eu aucun sifflement tellement le viseur était près du crâne. La balle vint titiller les neurones de la victime, un part un, les détruisant avec amusement sur son passage avant de ressortir de l'autre côté du crâne, laissant couler un mince filet de sang.

La victime n'eut même pas le temps de penser qu'elle était déjà morte. Elle n'eut même pas la joie de constater que finalement, mourir... C'était bien banal comme aventure.

* * *

Des avis peut-être ?

A la prochaine !


	2. Manipulation

- Titre : Manipulation  
- Auteur : Kyoko Hx  
- Description/Résumé : C'est tellement plus beau de faire souffrir par les mots... de torturer une âme... mais tout n'est pas toujours comme on l'espère.  
- Crédits : Tout m'appartient  
- Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, Bonne lecture.

* * *

La douleur, ce n'est qu'un concept. Un alléchant et attirant concept, je vous l'accorde, mais ça ne change en rien la donne. Souffrir est un bien jolie mot à la hauteur de sa signification. La souffrance est quelque chose de pure, d'avenant. C'est un acte quotidien qui prodigue à la vie bien des facettes. Mais vous n'aimez pas souffrir, non, c'est beaucoup trop vil pour vous. Vous qui préférez faire souffrir. C'est un jeux beaucoup plus drôle.

Sentir l'enveloppe charnelle plier sous vos doigts, s'ouvrir en divers trous béants d'où jaillira du sang. Sentir la peau doucement s'écarter pour ne laisser à vos yeux que la vision de la chaire. Des corps lancinés d'envoutantes blessures. Des visages qui se crispent, qui se tordent. Des expressions qui s'affolent pour que les sourires cèdent à la tentation de se transformer en grimaces. Des yeux qui en une seconde passent de la joie à la peur. Des corps tremblant de rires laissant place aux tremblements de terreurs, aux sanglots incessants. Des doigts qui se resserrent sur des vêtements pour faire passer la douleur à un autre endroit. Tout ceci est beau et même au delà de ça. Magnifique, un vrai spectacle. Une triste comédie qui se contorsionne en tragédie. Mais quelle tragédie !

Cela dit ce charmant et macabre ballet qui s'anime sous vos yeux ne suffit jamais à assouvir vos cœur meurtris. La déchéance physique de chacun ne vous satisfait jamais. Plus, toujours plus. Ces jais de sang, enchainement de visages torturés. Ces corps qui se tordent, ces expressions qui se crispent... S'il existe quelque chose qui vous plait ici bas, ce n'est sûrement pas la seul vision de ces corps rejetés. Ce qui vous enivre au plus haut point, ce qui vous fait vous perdre dans vos désir n'est autre que la décomposition d'une âme, la souffrance intérieur, la torture de l'esprit. Manipuler. Rendre heureux. Rendre une personne heureuse au point de la faire hurler de bonheur. La combler. La combler et petit à petit lui retirer tout ce sur quoi elle se reposait. Lui enlever le moindre appui qui lui permettait de respirer. Jour à après jour, insinuer des mots révélateurs, des mots accusateurs, des mots qui la feront se sentir coupable. La faire culpabiliser. La sentir se dérober sous vos doigts, pleurer à en mourir. Sentir cette âme quitter ce corps auquel vous n'aurez pas toucher. Parce que non, vous avez beau aimer par dessus tout voir une enveloppe charnelle crouler sous vos tortures physique, vous avez beau aimer ça, vous trouvez que c'est encore plus beau de tuer par les mots. Donc vous laisserez cette personne s'illusionner, puis vous l'achèverez seconde par seconde. Vous prendrez du temps - c'est toujours meilleurs quand on prend son temps. Mais on le sait tous, le temps passe, et vient le jour où la fin pointe le bout de son nez. Souvent ce n'est pas vous qui le décidez, elle arrive comme ça, sans prévenir. Une dernière douleur, un dernier cris, des derniers mots. Vous vous faites insulter, rejeter à votre tour, puis la personne en face de vous s'en va, cède à la souffrance. Cette personne est détruite, vous en êtes persuadé, et vous êtes heureux. Un large sourire orne votre visage, vos lèvres font trois fois le tour de votre têtes. Vous humer le bonheur à plein nez. Vous venez de briser une âme de plus, et c'est si bon.

Mais vous avez commis une erreur, une seule, c'est de croire que tout était finit.

Mais rien n'est finit mes chers. Tout vient à peine de débuter. Le commencement vient tout juste d'être annoncé.

Mais vous avez commis une autre erreur, c'est de vous croire invincible. D'être convaincu que vous ne vous étiez pas fait manipuler, que vous n'étiez pas manipulable.

Vous rencontrez quelqu'un. Vous sympathiser. Il semble avoir des points commun avec vous.

Il n'en a qu'un.

Lui aussi, manipule.

* * *

Des avis ?

A la prochaine !


	3. Fumer ou Fumer ?

- Titre : Fumer ou Fumer ?  
- Auteur : Kyoko Hx  
- Description/Résumé : Fumer, oui ! Mais de quelle manière ?  
- Crédits : Tout m'appartient

* * *

- Fumez-vous ?

-Non !

-Alors c'est quoi ce cylindre entre vos doigts ?

-Une cigarette.

-Donc vous fumez bien ?

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce-que fumer ?

-Aspirer le tabac d'une cigarette. Ce truc malsain qui pourrit les poumons.

-Si c'est cela alors, oui, il me semble que je fume, là, en cet instant.

-Mais fumez-vous vraiment ?

-Qu'appelez vous fumer ?

-Aspirer le tabac d'une cigarette régulièrement, chaque jours, par exemple.

-Si c'est cela alors, non, il ne me semble pas que je fume.

-Pourtant maintenant, vous fumez bien non ?

-Fumer de la première ou de la deuxième manière ?

-Fumer tout simplement !

-Oui mais comment ? De la première ou de la deuxi...

-Peut importe, vous aspirez le tabac de cette cigarette alors pourquoi aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est embêtant !

-Non, je ne pense pas que ça le soit. A moins que vous vouliez réellement savoir si je fume ou non, et de quelle manière je fume.

-Si ça m'importe ! Parce que si vous fumez aujourd'hui, fumeriez-vous demain ?

-Ça, seul le futur le sait.

-Quel futur ?

-Celui de demain.

-Mais si c'est après-demain que vous fumez ?

-Alors ce sera le futur d'après-demain !

-Y aura t-il un futur après-après-demain ?

-Ça seul lui le sait !

-Comment cela ?

-Peut-être sera t-il mort.

-Mais qui donc ?

-Le futur d'après-après-demain voyons !

-Oh ! Mais le problème n'ait plus là !

-A t-il seulement été là un jour ?

-Il faudrait se renseigner auprès de lui, non ?

-Non, il n'est plus là !

-Je ne sais toujours pas si vous êtes un fumeur !

-Mais c'est bien parce que vous ne me l'avez pas demandé !

-Si !

-Bien sûr que non ! Vous avez voulu savoir si je fumais ou non !

-Et que m'avez vous répondu ?

-Que cela dépendait !

-Dépendait de quoi ?

-De ce que vous appeliez fumer !

-Ah... Et bien désormais... Fumez-vous ?

-De la première ou de la deuxième manière ?

-Je ne sais pas, a vous de me le dire !

-Non je ne fumes pas.

-Suis-je bête ! Vous venez de finir votre cigarette !

-En effet !

-Pouvez-vous en reprendre une ?

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Pour continuer notre conversation ! Je ne sais toujours pas si vous êtes fumeur ou non !

-Si j'en reprend une vous le saurez !

-Comment pourrais-je le savoir ainsi ?

-Laissez-tomber voulez-vous...

* * *

Des avis ?

A la prochaine !


End file.
